


Taxi cab

by leooX



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Josh is a taxi driver, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad, not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 14:37:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10389018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leooX/pseuds/leooX
Summary: Josh is working night shift and Tyler is hurt





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. Just a thing.

Working on commission wasn't always easy, and driving strangers to their destinations for a living certainly wasn't Josh's passion, but being a cab driver was generally easy work and helped pay the bills.

Josh spent his days serving in a cafe, and occasionally playing drums on standby for local bands.  
He spent his nights driving around a six mile radius, charging the average of $6 per ride, though it varied. Sometimes he had shitty passangers and sometimes it was awkward as heck.

He made enough to get by and have money left over, though, so it wasn't exactly _bad_.

This night was a long shift, 8 hours. It didn't sound a lot, but having six hours of sleep a night took his toll on him. He was lucky to work for two pliable and understanding businesses, or he'd pass out at the wheel daily.

He'd just dropped off a woman and a man outside the hotel. The woman looked around 20, dressed in little clothing, and the man must've been at least 50. Josh knew a prostitute and a cheating buisness man when saw one. But he wasn't a snitch when they tipped generously.

He stayed parked outside of the hotel for a few minutes, unbuckling his belt and letting out a long breath. He rolled his windows down to let in a breeze, and changed the radio station. They were advised to keep the music on a popular station, because if he had it on a rock one then the company would get complaints.

He usually went on his phone during breaks, but he was just waiting on a notification for his next pick up, now. He watched out the window for a few minutes, watching the hookers and lost people walk and stumble by.

He heard a ding, and looked up to where his phone was on the dashboard, a notification telling him someone was looking to be picked up immediately at a club a couple of miles away. He leaned over and accepted it, before starting the car up.

It was only a ten minute ride with light traffic, but he went a longer route, giving himself some time to relax. He probably shouldn't have.

When he stopped the car outside the night club, a man stumbled over quickly, fumbling to open the back seat door. He practically fell into the seat with a muffled groan. Josh bit his lips and looked into the rear view window, "just heading to the address you sent?" He asked. The man nodded and Josh looked at his name and address on the information box. _Tyler_.

He nodded to himself and set the GPS to Tylers destination, turning the key in the ignition and starting the journey.

It was one of the more awkward rides, but only because Tyler was crying quietly in the back seat, sniffling and wiping his face in attempts to clear his face, but then he'd just end up crying again.

"Hey, are you okay…?" Josh asked, curiosity and concern getting the best of him.

Tyler breathed in sharply, "Y-yeah."

It was evident Tyler was in fact not okay, by his shuddering breaths and flinches when the car jolted or Josh moved his arm to pull the clutch, or when the light caught Tylers face and he could see bruising and bloody lips. But he accepted the answer anyway. What else could he do?

But when they were almost at Tylers home (presumably) he rocked forward and slapped his hand on the back of Josh's head rest, "Wait, wait, um…" he stammered, "no, i-i need to go to hospital. Turn back, please, I'm sorry."

A little caught of guard, Josh stalled the car, marking Tyler jerk and hiss " _Oww_ ,".

"Shit, sorry," Josh re-started the car and took a U-turn where he could, "should I call someone? Do you need an ambulance?"

"No," he whined, "I-I'm sorry about this."

Josh shook his head, "It's fine, honestly."

Josh was becoming increasingly worried about his passanger, able to see his pale face and fluttering eyelids.   
"Are you on something?" He dared question, grip tightening on the leather of the wheel.

Tylers eyes snapped open, "I don't think so…" he whispered.   
What the hell was up with this guy? Had he been drugged or something?

"We're nearly there," he said softly, able to see the lights of the local hospital in the distance.

Tyler didn't reply, and Josh sped up.

He stopped at the entrance of the ER first, but then decided to park in the parking lot. He'd go in with Tyler.

"Hey- hey, Tyler, we're here."

Tyler was nearly asleep, but he opened his eyes and sniffed, "thank you- H-how much…?"

"Nothing. But, I'm. I'm gonna come in with you, okay? Just to make sure that you're... okay."

Tyler frowned, but seemed unable to deny his request.

Josh took his phone off the stand, signing off work for the night, and then got out of the car, walking around to open the door for Tyler, who struggled to get out. Josh didn't touch him.

Tyler shuffled in front of Josh, who shoved his hands deep into his pockets and looked at Tylers fragile body.  
And the dark stains he could see on the back of Tylers deep blue jeans.   
Any other taxi driver may think, _what about my seats?_ And charge the man a soil charge, but Josh could only feel deep concern. It must've been blood.

Josh felt a sense of responsibility and urge to protect, and his hand hovered over Tylers shoulder as they walked through the revolving doors.

Tyler struggled to speak as the reception desk, so Josh took over.

"Hey, um, we need to see someone."  
The uninterested woman sighed, "fill a form. May I ask why?"  
Josh looked at Tyler, sad, vunerable Tyler, "It's personal."

The woman ignored him and rolled away on her chair, passing them a pen and then pointedly ignoring them.  
Tyler looked like he was on the verge of a breakdown, but he took the pen in an unsteady grip and started to write his details down, his handwriting messy and almost unintelligible.

He handed the sheet over the desk when he was done, and he and Josh sat at the waiting area, Tyler squirming uncomfortably as he sat.

He discreetly lifted his hips and looked under himself, and began to cry all over again, seeing the blood seeping onto the green seat. He hid his face in his hands and Josh's heart clenched.

"Do you want to stand?"

"I _c-cant_ ," Tyler whimpered, and Josh started to remove his dark jacket.

"Here, wrap this round your waist, okay?" Tyler shook his head, but Josh insisted, "please- I really don't mind."

"I-I don't even know you." But he took it, standing quickly to tie it around his waist and sitting down slowly, seeming relieved.   
"Thank you."

Josh smiled slightly at him, and put his hand over Tylers, squeezing it in a supportive way.   
Tyler tensed but didn't pull away.

"Tyler… Joseph?"

A nurse held up a clipboard, struggling to read it, and looked around to see for anyone who stood.

Tyler did so, face flushing as people looked at him and his chair. He turned to Josh, "will… do you wanna come?"

Josh raised his eyebrows and nodded, "sure, yeah, of course I will."

The nurse led them to a white room, and instructed for Tyler to sit on the hospital bed, covered in a sanitary towel.

"So, Tyler, what do you need help with today?"

Tyler swallowed heavily, "Um... I. I…"

"Mr.Joseph, we can't help you if you don't tell us why you're here."

"I know, I know, I... I-I was out. I had, I had some drinks and someone… s-someone. They…"

This time, Tyler grabbed Josh's hand in a vice grip.

"I'm _bleeding_."

The nurse nodded slowly, "okay. Would you like to show me where?"

Tyler chewed on his raw lips and slipped off the edge, looking to Josh for reassurance as he untied the jumper from his waist. He let it drop to the floor and then turned, staring at the wall blankly as the nurse looked at his bloodied clothes. She grimaced and typed something into her computer.

"Okay…" She looked to Josh, "do you know him?"

"Uh… no, I just drove him here."

She hummed, "Tyler, were you raped?"

Tylers gave a fully body shudder and he bit his inner cheek, "Y-yes."

The nurse gives Josh a sad look, but Josh is only focused on Tyler. Sad, sad Tyler. He tries not to look too sympathetic, but Tyler glares disdainful at him.

"Okay, Tyler, we're going to have to do an examination."

-

The next twenty minutes is hell for Tyler, who clung to Josh the entire time, despite not knowing him.

He couldn't stop himself from wailing the whole twenty minutes, smothering himself in Josh's shoulder or his own arms.

He screamed a few times in the most intimate and intrusive moments, only consoled by Josh's soft words and safe touches.

When the exam was over and the nurse threw her latex gloves in the bin, Tyler pulled his damp briefs back up with a wince, and Josh helped pull his jeans up his thighs.

"Would you like to file a police report?"

Tylers heart jumped in his chest, "I-I don't know…"

"I'll give you a form, and you can fill it. But we'll only send it with your permission, okay?"

Tyler agreed to write it out, after making her promise upteen times that she'd only send it with express instructions.

When the ordeal was over, Tyler was give a care package and leaflets and they were back out into the parking lot. It was past midnight and cold.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Josh asked, rubbing Tylers back comfortingly, "or... or you could... you can come with me? To my place?" Tyler gave him a fearful look, backing away slightly, "its- it's a nice place, I promise. I'm not going to hurt you Tyler, it's okay. I'll just... take you home."

"No... no, I-i'll come with you."

 


End file.
